Love filled Venetian Afternoons
by Evangeline101
Summary: Ezio&OC.  Anielle is a Femme Fatale. Not only does she steal lives, but hearts aswell. Ezio wishes to express his love for her to the world, but they must keep their love a secret for the creed forbids it. Love in secret can be VERY painfull. Rated M!


**Hey All! This was just a random thing I began writing, it doesn't have a storyline or plot at all. It's one of my random scribblings. I don't usually make oneshots for reasons such as it makes the crowd unhappy for some want them to continue.**

**Well this is about my OC Anielle, a femme assassin in Ezio's time. I figured some loving was in order. Ezio and Christina Vespucci FTW! 3 Screw Caterina She-whore. Her name underlines in red in spell check...says something, grr***

**Well here it is. **

**Read to relieve, review to please.**

**Evz101**

**The Venetian love filled afternoons.**

She perched on a beam that hung over the Venetian water, it sparkled like diamonds caught by glare. She gazed across the landscape. Above the setting sun, as it seemed. She dropped her hood and ran fingers through her jet black hair. She let her hand rest on her neck as the stress sank into her muscles. She pushed her shoulders backwards. Wringing out the aches and pains. Her back clicked, her face shrivelled into a scowl as pain shot through her body. She had forgotten about the arrow she had taken to the shoulder a few days back.

"Cazzo, stupid bandits..." she thought aloud.

"A lady shouldn't use such foul language," a voice soothed from behind her. _I know that voice,_ she thought.

Ezio.

She turned her head slightly, as to not disturb her balance. She met his honey eyes. His hood draped over his spoulders . His armour had a red tint to it. Blood.

"Signore Auditore," She turned her gaze back to the landscape of water on the horizon. "I am beginning to adopt suspicion."

"Of what?" He said cooly.

"That you're following me of course." He could hear the smile in her voice. She stood up on the beam. She skilfully spun on her heel. His heart silently panicking at her making such a movement on such a thin perch. She walked to him slowly. Her hips swaying with every step.

"And what if I am?" He mused. She put her hands on his chest guard and ran her hands up to his collar, and across his broad shoulders.

"Then I would have to punish you," she whispered with a glint in her eyes. He wrapped his hands around her waist, coiling his hands in the small of her back.

"Doesn't sound like punishment to me," He retorted. He leaned toward her. Their lips brushed as they brushed their noses against one another's. An affection they practised often. He closed the space by kissing her lips. Right on target. He lulled her into a catatonic state when he kissed her. The scenery around them seemed to fade, the world disappeared and eternity seemed to pause when with each other. He urged her to open her mouth wider, as their tongues intertwined; she let out a soft sigh of relief and pleasure. He then released her from his spell. He rested his forehead on hers as they stared into each other's eyes.

"Anielle," her name was uttered.

"My love?"

"Ti Amo," He whispered with a smile, it was an ember of a smile though, though it glowed for a short amount of time it was empty, terminal, destined to fade into a sadder meaning.

"Ti Amo, amoro mio, is something wrong?" She whispered, wishing it was nothing serious. But he shook his head. His eyes a downcast. "Please, tell me,"

"I am just saddened that our love cannot be shown in public."

"I know, it is unpleasant, but it is the only way. The creed forbids it, if the enemy find an emotional link to you they will use it to their advantage. They will use _me_ to their advantage," She cupped his cheek in reassurance. "It does not mean our love is not true."

" I know, I just want to shout it out," he released her. She felt cold without his touch. He walked to the edge of the building, where she once perched. "I want to tell the world of you, I want you to meet my mother, my sister, Machievelie even. But hell knows what he would do if he knew." He turned back to her. She felt like dying. His sorrowed eyes brought suffering to those who gazed into them, like Madusa's eyes would cast men to stone, his would cast men to sorrow.

"I would love that, but we cannot risk it, Ezio." He nodded. He pulled her back into his arms as they sunk into another kiss. They folded into the hay that lay against the adjacent wall and made love to the sunset.

**Well, that's for now, sort of a one shot kind of thing. I just began writing and this is what came out.. Well I like it, please review, I would love to hear from you all, Reviews make me smile and I might make a second chapter if one of you can give me a decent story-line.**

**Love and Rockets**

**Evangeline101**


End file.
